


Love like fire

by Ezekiel_Novak_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universes, Different creatures, Fluff and Smut, Fourth Wall, Hell, M/M, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekiel_Novak_666/pseuds/Ezekiel_Novak_666
Summary: "They say love is one of the most powerful emotions. I guess that's kinda true."Lucifer is taught how to lock away his emotions. His twin brother Michael taught him. Then things start to go wrong causing the fall of one of heaven most beloved.Sam is twenty-one years of age. He grew up traveling the roads of America with his father and older brother, Dean. Dean told Sam that in a world where monsters roam, there is no room for love and emotion. That is until Sam accidentally frees lucifer from hell only to end up stuck in the cage.Two broken boys. Two older emotionless brothers. One cage. Will Sam and lucifer ever learn to love? or will they turn out like their older brothers?





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks

Intro

 

They say love is one of the most powerful emotions on the planet. I guess that's kinda true. But I was trained to trap my emotions and not feel. I have watched it blossom and grow but also tear cities apart. Hey I'm lucifer and this is how I came to learn about love. And it all started with heaven. 


	2. 1 - From heaven down to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Lucifers PoV-

Love. What is that exactly? I guess I'll never know. Conceil, don't feel. My brother is just so loyal to our father who appsolutly forbids love and emotion in heaven. I guess I'm not strong enough. 

" Michael what are you doing here with lucifer ?" Father asks. "He has sinned we must cast him down!"  
"Is this true lucifer?" He asks. I nod silently with tears in my eyes. "What did he do exactly?”  
"I caught him attacking another angel father. A male!" I feel so numb, so betrayed! There's so much evidence yet I'm the most beautiful angel there is in heaven they can't cast me out! "Michael you know what to do." He says and my body has gone limp and I cannot move. 

"Those in favour of casting lucifer to the pits of hell stand fourth!" He says with so much command lacing his voice. I look up and see that everyone has stepped up. "Lucifer, archangel of evil, I banish you to the cage down in hell for blasphemy and the breaking of one of our most important rules! Do you have anything to say before this happens?" Michael says with a smirk apon his face. I simply shake my head. He strips me of my titles and breaks my wings so I can't fly. They will mend but in a long time. And so that is how, 23,000 years later, I'm still in the cage. My wings grew back and I am the king of hell. My demons surround me and are making more. This is my life now and I will mend my mistake!

-Sam's pov-

Emotions, love. There's no place for that in a world where monsters roam free. Or at least that's what my brother Dean says. I have grown up In the back of the 1967 Chevrolet Impala and motel rooms after our house caught fire when I was just six months old, and killed our mom. I'm now twenty one and me and my brother are trained worriers. Our battle is to kill supernatural entities. But dad died awhile ago now and we're trying to stop the breaking of the seals. I rebelled once and that got my girlfriend killed so I focus on how many sons of bitches I can kill so no one can meet the same sad end as Jess and mom. 

Lucifer ain't getting out of that cage! Anyway back to fighting. Currently I'm doing research on Lilith, the babyeater! Oh and Dean is out who knows where doing god knows what. I'm so tired but that bitch ain't gonna win. "Hey Sammy what you got?" Ahhh there's my twenty five year old immature brother who says emotion is a load of crap. "Well apparently Lilith has a personal chef who cuts the little newborns up and boils them. Seriously though where the hell have you been?"  
"At a bar with bela. Haha it was awesome!"  
"Alright, alright Dean time for bed and I'm appsolutly shattered. So I'll work more tomorrow!" With that I managed to get Dean in bed and I get off into a dream of love and happiness.


	3. 2 - The rising of the fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Lucifers PoV- 

Just a normal day in hell. I was about ordering my demons up to the surface to make deals, make more demons and tormenting souls that were already down here when Ruby came up to me saying that she has gotten close to a perticular Winchester. She says he can rasie me from hell. I laugh at this and she gives me a confused look. 

"I'm meant to be down here. Father says that if 66 seals are broken I will be released from here but it's myth! Anyway if you so choose to chase this pathetic myth to release me the please be my guest but don't come running back to me when you fail in your quest!" I say and see her smirk. Great! "ALEISTER WHERE THE HEAVEN ARE YOU?" 

"Here sir! What do you need my lord?" His annoying voice ring through my head and I can practically feel the sneer apon his face! "How many demons must we replace because of hunters? And do we have enough souls?" I ask even though I want to stab my angelic blade into his pathetic body. But he's the best we have. He gives me the details and I tell him what to do and head to my cage. 

Same routine everyday and without love aswell, I just hope that Ruby can succeed in her quest and courupt that Winchester to free me! I have been watching them ever since the eldest came down a few months ago so I know who they are. I guess it'll be nightmares tonight like every night which terrorises me so much I hardly sleep! 

I'm terrified to close my eyes and see the damage I did to my family up in heaven. But this is why I'm not allowed love and why I'm down here in the first place. I close my eyes but no nightmares come, only a hazel eyed broken up young boy who is so tall. He's crying, begging some unseen person about something but it is inaudible.

-a few months later-  
-Sam's PoV-

I wake up and Dean is gone. He's probably out at some run down old bar in the middle of nowhere drinking until he can barely walk. I know I'm supposed to be an emotionless soldier like my brother but I feel like there's something missing from my life. " hey big guy why are you crying?" Yay Ruby. "Why me? I mean why do I have to be the one who kills the White eyed bitch? Can't it just be over?" I cry out. 

That night I fall asleep in her arms but instead of the nightmares of demons and blood and Dean dying I dream about a sea blue eyed person surrounded by flames. I think they have blondish hair and they're talking. But I dunno.

-a few months later at the church where lucifer was raised-  
-Sam's PoV-

"Go on Sam. Kill her now. Do it and stop her raising the dark lord from his cage!" Ruby says. I stab her and she falls with a sickening crunch. Her blood starts pooling out into a circle on the floor. All goes quite. 

In the distance Dean is banging on the door and Ruby is smiling. I turn round and stab her with the demonic blade, twisting it to make it even more painful. Lucifer is free and now me and my brother have more demons to kill. Once ruby is dead Dean bursts through the doors and stands next to me. 

"Hiya Sammy. Hiya Deano. I'm guessing you know me and well I know about how you emotionlessly kill my demons repeatedly. Especially you Dean. Buuuuuuut don't worry it's Sammy I want." He laughs and vanishes going who knows where. I look at Dean and Dean looks at me before yelling "SON OF A BITCH!" At the top of his lungs.


	4. 3 - Fix me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Lucifers PoV-

I have found myself a vessel now and I'm heading to see Sam. I heard him just a few hours ago arguing with Dean about feelings and love. I arrive and as I predicted he is wary of me. "Hey Sam." He backs away from me. "Look I understand stand that you are wary of me but please just believe me. I was kicked outta home because I kissed another angel. But they hate me now. Me and you, Sam, we can fix each other. I'm not the monster they make me out to be. Please just if you want to come with me we could go somewhere." I say. 

"Lucifer listen. I hate not having emotions but its for the best. My mom died because my father let his emotions get the better of him." He says. I turn and look at him, seeing him better in the light of the raising sun. The first thing I notice is how freakin tall he is. He looks abit like a moose. I next notice his eyes. Hazelnut brown with gold flecks running through them. He has a strong build and long mid brown coloured hair.

"I understand. That isn't the reason I came though." I look at him guiltily. " you're my vessel Sam and I need you to say yes!" He looks at me as though I am a rancid virus that needs to be obliterated. "It will happen in Detroit Sam. It was foretold." With that I fly away back to the church where Lilith died.

-deans pov-

I went out after the argument with Sammy to a random bar somewhere to get drunk, maybe chat a girl up, take her home and have some fun. I'm at the bar drinking some shots that I think are called purple nurples. I think I'm pushing about twenty five now and I've started talking to this guy. He seems cool and looks like a younger version of my father. I drink one more shot and I am falling. As I hit the ground everything goes black.


	5. 4 - Fire and fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Michaels PoV-  
Oh my father. My true vessel is drunk and passed out. Thanks father! I fly him back to the motel he was staying in. I click my fingers and he's undressed and only in boxers. I place him in his bed and watch over him. Partly because I don't want to raise my vessel from perdition and partly because Castiel is slacking in his job to protect Dean. 

Sam stumbles in a few hours later and I go invisible. The younger Winchester starts to sob and it breaks my heart to hear it as it reminds me of lucifer when we were fledglings. About half an hour later he is asleep and all is well. 

I watch them until the early hours of the morning then head to a worn out field where a great battle happened but where a beautiful memory is held.

-Lucifers PoV-  
-flashback-

I'm in a meadow. Michael and Gabriel is here with me as well. We're all fledglings and are running through the meadow with grass and flowers so high it touches our faces. I'm falling behind and Gabe shouts for me to keep up. I remember shouting that I was tired and couldn't keep up but they were gone and the memory ends there.  
-end Flashback-  
-three months later in Detroit-

-Sam's PoV-

I know it's weak to give up like this but I have a plan. Sorta. I will say yes and then jump through the gate into the cage. "Dean I have to do this. It's the only way and since Gabriel died trying to kill him.. Well I owe him!"  
"Fine then! If that's what you want. Just don't expect me to be there to pull your broken remains back out of hell, ok?"   
I nod and hop into my car. As of late, the Angels seem off. Cas is God knows where, Michael gave up on Dean and went to wherever and Lucifer is in Detroit.

\- three hours later-  
I make it inside the building where the devil was and am currently standing infront of him. I can see him clear as day now even though it's night and the room is dark. "Yes! I agree to you using me as your vessel!" I say knowing that I will regret this later. He takes control and Bobby sets the gateway open but he's too strong. I couldn't jump in. Bobby runs back to the car and drives.

-deans PoV-

I'm about to do something completely stupid and idiotic. The Angels have me in a holding cell in heaven. "So Dean why did you want to see me?" Zachariah spits. "I want to say yes to Michael! I've got nothing to lose now so yes!" I reply in the same monotone that he was using. Suddenly I feel a presence on my brain then the whole of me is taken over. Realising I can still talk to the Angel I say "please don't do anything stupid Michael." And settle down for the ride.


	6. 5 - Highway to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Michaels PoV-  
\- the battle field-

"Lucifer please I don't want to hurt you. You're my brother and I know you did no wrong all those years ago! Please don't make me do this again!" I say to him. In my head I hear Dean saying he has a plan. “Michael listen, in my left pocket you'll find the rings that open the cage! Use 'em!” He says. 

I do as he says and find the key to the cage. I pull them out.

-Lucifers PoV-

I look at Michael. He's asking for forgiveness but I can't. "No one makes us do anything Michael you chose to follow dads order and hurt me! It was your vote!"

He has the rings to the cage Luci. If we're going to hell they're coming with us! I hear the smirk apon his voice and see Michael throw the keys on the ground and he says the words to open the cage. 

As soon as it's open I pull Michael in with me and I feel myself splitting with Sam. I go back to the form I was in before and I look around. 

Michael is in the form of young John Winchester, Dean and Sam are passed out and I'm back home.

Well this should be fun!


	7. 6 - Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Dean's PoV-

Dammit! I knew this would happen. I'm stuck in the cage with Satan, buttercup and Sammy. "Hey Deano! How do you like being back in hell hmm?" Lucifer smirks at me then looks and sees Sam and Michael still passed out.

"You son of a bitch Lucifer! You lay a single finger in Sammy and-"

"And what Dean? You hold no power down here, regardless of the four months you spent having your soul ripped apart and resown, regardless of the many souls you tortured! I am the king and I shall break you and Michael but I promise not to touch poor little Sammy!"

I knew I had no power down here but I still am the cold hearted hunter who got out of the pit before so I'll get out again!

-Lucifers PoV-

It was another hour before Sam and Michael awoke. I smirk at Michael and grin at Sam while Dean rolls his eyes.

"So lucifer..." Michael starts, craning his neck to look me in the eye. "... Come here often?" 

"We are literally stuck in hell you idiot!" I huff out. Great I'm stuck for eternity with Michael who has the worst jokes and puns ever! Greeeeaaaat! 

Michael sort of just sits in a corner and I sit in another. How did we end up like this? I mean Sam and Dean are meant to be hunting and Michael is meant to be running heaven in dads absence! Now they're stuck down here with me, the monster!


	8. 7 - Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Michaels PoV-  
-four months later-

Work. Torture. Cleansing. Sleep. Screaming. Agony. Repulsive.

These are a few words to describe hell. Hard work either ripping apart souls or clearing and repairing them. What little sleep I got was filled with dreams of horror and screaming, endless screaming. It was agonising watching the soul of Dean Winchester being torn and remended again and again. 

And the smell. Imagine a graveyard in a a giant wearhouse without the soil and coffins. Just the bodies. Now think about it being so humid inside that wearhouse that it traps the smell of rotting flesh inside. Now multiply that smell by a trillion and welcome to hell!

It's rancid and repulsive and even though I'm an angel, I have vomited almost every day during my time. I understand what lucifer went through down here and if father knew about what went on down here, he would have sent Lucifer to purgatory instead!

"Hey Michael enjoying the view?" I jump as I hear a naselly voice behind me.

"Oh al you scared me for a moment there haha! I was just thinking where is Dean?" I reply trying to keep my voice from squeaking like a mouse.  
"He's currently doing my job!" Al sneered. Uh oh! That could only mean one thing!

I bolt down the corridor that leads to the torture chambers and sure enough the was Dean! Ripping souls apart and throwing them off to the side!

I sigh and head back to the cage. I walk in and find lucifer with Sam tied to the bars.

"Ahh Mikey go fetch Dean I wanna have some fun!" He smiles a dangerous smile and I bolt back to Dean only to see a bright, bluey White light surrounding Dean.

One thought present in my head along with the name of the Angel!

Lucifer is going to destroy me now brother. 

Castiel!


	9. 8 - Terrible things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there’s smut in this chapter. 
> 
> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Dean's PoV-  
I awoke in a field. The sunlight blinded me. I looked around and saw a man in a trench coat. "Hello Dean!" His deep voice rang out. "Cas? Is that you?" He was the one who raised me from hell after I sold my soul for Sammy to live. 

Then I remember. "Cas where is Sam?" He looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "I could not get him. He was in the cage with Lucifer and you were closer. I'm sorry Dean!" I broke down crying in Castiel's arms. I don't understand the feeling within my stone cold heart but it seems warmer than before.

Cas flew me to baby which sat at Bobby's workshop. I walked into his home and found him in his living room reading up on lore. 

"Dean your back!" Glee filled his sullen face. "Hey Bobby how are you?" My hoarse voice rang out. 

"How'd you get out? I know Castiel has been sulking ever since you went to the cage. What? Don't look at me like that Cas!" Bobby says all at once.

"I pulled him out. And I wasn't sulking you assbutt!" Castiel's rough voice suddenly comes from behind me.

That night I was staying at Bobby's. I was laying on my bed and Cas was staring at me from the end of the bed. "Well not for nothing Cas but the last person who looked at me like that.. I got laid!" 

I meant it as a joke but the next thing I know I have his lips on mine.

(SMUT WARNING)

"God Cas you don't understand what you do to me!" For once I was not drunk so I'd  remember this in the morning! He clicks his fingers and all of our clothes are gone. "Oh I think I have an idea. No your bottoming Dean!" He growls out, his voice thick with lust!

He puts a finger inside me and it feels so fucking amazing! "Cas I can take more you know? Chuck just hurry up pleeeeeaaaasssseee!" He chuckles softly and adds two more at the same time. I moan loudly as he keeps pushing them into me. 

He falters slightly and frowns but then he hits that spot inside me! "Fuck Cas I'm good I'm good!" I whisper out not trusting my voice.

He pulls out his fingers and pushes into me. Poof! His wing sprout out of his back and my god they are beautiful! They're midnight blue whit a shimmer of green running through them. 

I touch them which causes Cas to jerk forward suddenly and hit that spot again! He flips us and orders me to move. So I do! 

Faster and faster with on hand in the downy feathers on his wings and the other in his hair. Cas moans loudly and that's when I feel the tight knot in my stomach!

"Shit Cas I'm close!" I gasp out. "Then come for me Dean!" He growls! I feel his come filling up my ass! I let go and paint his stomach white!

(END OF SMUT)

I get off him and fall into the bed and he snaps his fingers cleaning us up. "Cas why did you frown?"

He looks at me sadly. "Dean I found something on you. It seems you are ill and you have days left. You have a fragment of stone healed in your heart from where I pulled you out of hell. I'm sorry!" 

That night I cried into his shoulder for the second time!


	10. 9 - To my parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Michael's POV- 

It was a few weeks later (few days topside) that the Winchester was back in hell. I could sense Castiel had been around him which made me sad for some reason.

His face was shallow and he kept a failing guard up. I walked over to him and he flinched. "L-Lucifer wants to see you."

He heads over there and I follow. "Michael go find Sam." I leave worried for the welfare of Dean.

-Deans POV- 

When Michael leaves I turn to the king of assholes. "Dean who took you topside?" I remain silent as my mind begins to wander off to Michael. I immediately shut down those thoughts. I have no emotions! IM NOT WEAK! 

Awhile later Lucifer let's me go. He made me the person in charge of the torture chambers. I got there and went into my room. I sit down and my mind wanders to Michael again. And I don't stop it.

~~~

-the next day-  
-Sam's POV-

Yesterday the king told me something. Something that made my heart break. He told me a story of when he was in heaven. I couldn't help it. I hugged him and that's when his mask broke and brought a wave of tears onto my ragged, bloodstained clothes. 

I could feel his back relax under the touch of my hug and soon he hugged me back. Jeez I was never one to contain my emotions. Oh well. 

We continued to joke, laugh and get to know each other for the rest of the day.

-Michael's POV-

I wandered past the torture chambers. As I passed, I heard a sweet melody coming from a room at the back. I realised it was dean singing. He seemed to sense something and looked straight at me.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He's just like me. I recognise the song which was about how the person singing is apologising about how they messed up. 

"Your parents are proud anyway dean it's just misfortune that happened upon your family." I whisper. That night we fell asleep together


	11. 10 - Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Sam's pov-

It hurt. Every inch of my body was torn and scarred. I shouldn't have let my guard down but he looked so helpless! Dean was right in saying I was the sappy, 'let's hug and make you feel better' kinda person. After I let my guard down, he took advantage of my mind! The worse thing he did to me was make me have a vision of home. Me and dean were happy, mom and dad were alive and smiling, we had never hunt a supernatural being in our life and were finally normal kids!

I realised it was fake after realising me and dean weren't close. He was off with girls, we fought and the fact that mom and dad were here made it so obvious! While I was out in my daydream nightmare, Lucifer had tied me to the bars of the cage and was slicing me open repeatedly. Where are you dean? Why haven't you stopped him yet? My thoughts whirled around my head making me dizzy. "Hey Sammy, finally awake to see the show?" his smooth voice rang out. "Lucifer let me go, please!" I beg as his twisted face turns into a snarl.

He raises his knife and quickly whips it downwards making me flinch violently. Suddenly I feel the rope holding me to the iron bars slacken a bit. I collapse to the floor too weak to stand.

That's when I saw it. Before he'd only played me, pretending to break. But this time I could tell it was genuine. He dropped the knife, his shoulders slumped and he fell to his knees with tears dripping from his eyes. 

He reached over to me and I flinched. A look of hurt and realisation passed his shallow features but he still placed his hand on my shoulder. A bright red light emitted from his hand and, almost blinding me in the process, healed me.

"Why? It's hell I can't exactly die!" I said not recognising the look on his face. He sighed and walked away leaving him alone and confused.


	12. 11 - Angels fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Dean's POV-

I woke up to start my work when I noticed something cuddling up to me. I looked down and saw Michael asleep. I thought Angels didn't sleep. He looked so peaceful in his slumber and I didn't want to disturb him.

Screw the no emotions rule! I thought to myself. Michael began to stir but cuddled closer to me. I sighed and finally moved, luckily not waking the sleeping angel. 

I went to the chambers and looked around sadly. The first time I came here I was shattered and remade for the first 30 years until one day I had had enough and broke. It was that day that I also had broken the first seal to the devils cage. 

Alister comes up to me and asks what section of souls we'd be working on that day. "Section criminal, type serial killer." I say and he scampers away quickly to gather the subcategory.

As they are gathered in the chamber, they start moaning and screaming about how they don't deserve this. "SHUT IT UP OR I'LL PUNISH YOU WORSE THAN THE USUAL PUNISHMENT!" I shout with annoyance and command seeping into my voice. The room instantly goes quiet and the process begins.

-Michael's POV- 

I wake up and realise Dean had gone. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me, feeling like he had abandoned me. I knew Dean was pansexual and I knew I was a celestial being which meant I had no gender but I couldn't help the feeling that Dean would never date me.

I get up finally and go to start my routine of feeding all the creatures of the underworld. There were Harpies, Hellhounds, the giants that Zeus put here and Cerberus. I liked Cerberus, I often laughed at the fact he was called Spot In Latin, that the God of the underworld, Hades, had called him Spot like your typical dog owner with a Dalmatian or something.

"Hey Cerberus how are you today boy?" I say as I place the 12 cow carcasses in front of him. 4 carcasses for each head. I walk away and head back down to the torture chambers. It was the end of the day and I went to Dean's room to wait for him.

About an hour later he arrives. He's covered head to toe in blood and guts and filth. His usual bright, fanfiction, forest, green eyes are dark and damaged. I sighed. He didn't deserve to be here, none of us did. I guess that's fathers plan though. 

I forced a smile upon my face and clicked my fingers. All the grime vanished and he was in nice, new, clean clothes. "Thank you Michael." He smiles and heads to his bed.

"Dean?" I say quietly not sure whether he heard me or not. It was about five minutes later I heard another gentle melody coming from him. 

"When Angels fall   
With broken wings  
I can't give up   
I can't give in

When all is lost   
And daylight ends   
I'll carry you   
And we will live   
Forever  
Forever ..."

I hear a sniffle coming from him and I go to comfort him. I lay beside him and hold him close to my chest. Dean turns round and cuddles me, burying his head into my chest and softly crying.

A little while later he falls into a deep slumber and I quickly followed


	13. 12 - Sound of silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Lucifer's POV-

Every day a typical human will walk the same path or drive the same road. They see the same people, the same trees, the same cars. Then out of nowhere they're suddenly walking down an unfamiliar path, new faces emerge out of the dark and suddenly they feel so lonely. 

Then one of those faces said hi and it becomes familiar. When I first came to hell, I was terrified. No faces were familiar and no face was kind. I had to assert power over the entire kingdom and become the being people feared. 

Then down came that demon, Ruby. She didn't fear me; no matter what I did. A few years after her arrival, we had become a couple. I had sent her after Sam when I had the first dream of him. He looked so helpless with his puppy dog eyes and long brown hair. The dream I had was of him in the church killing ruby.

So here I am, king of this corpse pit. And right now, I'm bored!

-Sam's POV - 

"Sam I've told you a million times before I AM NOT GAY!" Dean yells at me and I laugh. You see I have noticed that him and Michael have gotten 'closer'. "Half gay then! And technically Michael doesn't have a gender." He rolls his eyes and smirks. "Anyway enough about me how about you and Lucifer, huh? You seem to be...what's the word?" He acts like he's straining to find a correct word. "Cage buddies!" 

"DEAN SERIOUSLY?! UGH NO THATS...WE'RE NOT...No!" My face screws up in disgust and he laughs. Lucifer and Michael walk in with serious looks on their faces. "Michael, lucifer what's wrong?" Dean asks. Michael looks down sadly and Lucifer has a guilty look in his eyes. 

"Dad has accepted me back into heaven. Me and Michael leave tomorrow and can't take you with us on the way up. I'm sorry it has to be like this..." lucifer says, his voice cracking half way through. Deans face goes from heartbreak to stone cold in 0.0000003 seconds. I decide to take a walk to the lava lakes. I feel someone approach me from behind and know it's lucifer. 

"What do you want? To torture me one last time before you go to heaven?" I spit. I feel his arms circle round me in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I hurt you Sam, I always hurt the things I care about!" He whispers. I turn round and kiss him on the lips and smile at the spicy taste of his mouth. 

-Dean's pov- 

I was pissed. Sorry ignore that I was berserk. Ever since spending time with Michael, I had grown to like the angel. And now he's ditching me and Sam to go back to heaven. "Dean pl-" I walked away. I had opened myself up to him just for him to tear that down. 

Dad was right. Feelings and emotions are bad. They destroy every last part of you until you're dependent on the person you opened your heart to. 

That night all was quiet. Not even the damned moaned and screamed like usual. Michael walked up to me, hoping that I'd actually talk to him, but I couldn't. Everywhere hurt and my mind was ablaze. I shut my door in his face and fell face first onto my pile of moth eaten blankets and fell into a restless sleep to the sound of silence.


	14. 13 - Stairway to heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Michael's pov-

This was it. The day me and Luci would return to Heaven. I hated the fact I had to leave Dean in this literal Hell hole because I had become quite fond of the boy. Father had given me and Luci a full day to prepare for the transport and to say goodbye to the Winchesters. This was proving difficult with Dean because he wore a blank expression over his features and would only give stubborn answers.

"Dean are you ok?"  
"Fine."  
"Hey dean ill get you both outta here one day, yeah?"  
"Sure."  
"Let's go to the lava lakes one final time."  
"I'm busy."

And so on. It was like talking to a brick wall. I knew that time travels faster in hell than heaven. Four months in heaven was four hundred years in hell. And you thought time zones on Earth was weird. For example time in the UK compared to that of Australia is 9 hours apart with Australia ahead by 9 hours. And yet, the UK to Illinois has a six hour time distance with the UK being ahead this time.

So as you go down the layers of life/afterlife, the times get closer together. As I stated before, four moths in Heaven is four hundred years in Hell, on Earth four months is forty years in Hell and finally the closest time zones is that of Purgatory since it's the layer before Hell, in which four months is four years.

Then finally came the time to go. I look at dean hoping to see something before I left but it was just the brick wall again. I sighed. "Look Dean you may not believe me but I want you to know that I care immensely about you. You cheered me up down here and kept me fighting so I thank you." I hug him then turn to see Sam with a similar expression to dean, except his was cracking and I could see a little bit of emotion in his eyes.

I turn back to Dean and see a single man tear slip down his face. I smiled, glad that my message got through to him. I grab Luci's arm and dad takes us back to Heaven. That night I hide away not wanting to deal with the world.

-Dean's pov-

"Dean I was in the library the other day and I came across a way to world hop!" he says excitedly. I swear that if he had a tail, it would be wagging furiously. "What the hell is world hopping?" I said confused. It's been about three years since the angels went home and Sam was determined to escape from Hell. "Basically going through the different worlds to get to the one we want. Once on that layer wed have to find our specific one. So we would go through purgatory to get topside but that one might not be ours so we'd hop through portals to get to our own world. World hopping basically." I nod my head. "What do we need?"

He hands me a list and tells me that these are the specialist ingredients. The items were:  
1 tooth from Cerberus  
4 feathers from a Harpy  
2 snakes from Medusa's head  
3 Shinigami's Death Notes  
8 claws from Hell Hounds  
5 pieces of broken soul  
6 Wraith spikes  
7 old demon deal contracts (see Crowley)  
9 Dragon scales  
"Where the fuck am I supposed to find all this crap?" Sam sighs.

"Cerberus loses his teeth occasionally which are collected and kept in a jar next to him. If you take him three cows he'll let you past. The Harpies shed feathers all the time in the cave by the lava lakes. Tell them an interesting story and they'll give you the feathers. Medusas head rests on a plinth in the great hall. Don't worry about being turned to stone as Luci gorged out the eyes once with a spoon. Don't ask, he was pissed. You'll find the Shinigami in Hades ask politely, Dean I mean it. Go to the vet place and ask for the Hell Hound claws since they look after them. You know where to get the souls I assume. Wraith spikes are a torture instrument. See Crowley for the contracts and the dragons are in the treasure room. Take them something of value."

I thank him and set off to find everything.


End file.
